Hora de consulta
by amsp14
Summary: La profesora de Transformaciones tiene una idea para revolucionar la manera de atender a los estudiantes del Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechiería...


**Advertencia**: este relato fue elaborado solo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro de por medio. Todos los personajes y el universo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Resumen: La profesora de Transformaciones tiene una idea para revolucionar la manera de atender a los estudiantes del Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechiería.

**Hora de consulta**

"_El segundo año como educadora es el que permite hacer y proponer cambios_" pensaba la castaña que se revolvía entre mil papeles y libros dentro de su despacho. Casi sin darse cuenta, salió de debajo de su escritorio con el trozo de pergamino que buscaba desde hacía un par de horas; era un pequeño cartel escrito con su perfecta y regular caligrafía:

_Hora de consulta  
jueves de 17:00 a 18:00_

Prof. Granger

Un pequeño encantamiento y tendría el tamaño ideal para ser colocado en la puerta de su despacho.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Hermione Granger era la profesora de Transformaciones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Había tomado el puesto el año anterior, cuando Minerva McGonagall, su mentora, le había solicitado que se hiciera cargo de esa tarea.

Después de diez años de ser directora y profesora a la vez, Minerva se había percatado de que el cansancio acumulado era muchísimo y viendo que su mejor estudiante (a lo largo de muchos años…) estaba más que preparada para tomar el reto, la contrató.

Así, Hermione Granger con 26 años de edad era la profesora más joven que había tenido Hogwarts en toda su historia. El cuerpo de profesores era prácticamente el mismo que cuando ella estudiaba, aún estaban Hagrid, la profesora Vector, la profesora Sproud, la señora Pince, el profesor Binns y otros más que apreciaban a la chica desde que la conocieron y que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Por supuesto, no todo fue un lecho de rosas y el profesor Severus Snape, de pociones, no estaba de acuerdo con la designación de la señorita Granger como profesora de Hogwarts.

Severus Snape había recuperado su puesto de profesor de pociones después de terminada la guerra. Al demostrarse que Dumbledore había urdido un plan para su muerte y que Snape seguía fiel a la causa del viejo director, el profesor había encontrado entrada franca a Hogwarts y, no teniendo otro lugar al cual ir, había regresado.

La llegada de Hermione Granger al cuerpo docente no había sido una noticia agradable para el profesor de pociones. Tenía cientos de razones para ello, aunque era completamente incapaz de dar una que fuera coherente y contundente. Las alusiones a su inexperiencia como docente eran opacadas ante los recuerdos de su propia inexperiencia al inicio de su labor como educador y la fama de la chica no había sido considerada como un argumento consistente para negarle la entrada como maestra de Transformaciones. Así pues, desde hacía un año, compartía la sala de profesores, la mesa y las horas de las comidas con una bruja de eterna sonrisa y chispeantes ojos.

"¿_Eterna sonrisa y chispeantes ojos_?" se preguntó el profesor de pociones, ignoraba de dónde había salido semejante descripción, pero estaba seguro que no había sido algo que él pensara por sí solo… seguramente alguno de los otros profesores había utilizado esa frase en algún momento…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

El cartelito de Hermione Granger había dado resultados. El primer día, la chica estuvo más sola que la una, pero a la semana siguiente un alumno de cuarto había aparecido por su despacho tocando tímidamente la puerta para ser atendido. Así, después de un par de meses, Hermione Granger había decidido alargar su hora de consulta una hora más, y así poder atender a todas las personas que hacían acto de presencia en su despacho los días jueves.

Muchos profesores se habían percatado de la ocurrencia de la profesora Granger y aunque algunos notaban los resultados, ninguno estaba dispuesto a seguir su ejemplo.

– Dime Snape –dijo la profesora Vector después de aclarar su garganta– ¿vas a dar hora de consulta para tus estudiantes?

Snape levantó la vista de su almuerzo y miró a la mujer como si fuera un insecto repugnante.

– Te lo pregunto por curiosidad –dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa– no creo que yo pueda hacer algo así.

– Seguramente será por que no puede –aseguró groseramente le profesor de negro y la ignoró el resto de la comida.

Snape no quería aceptarlo, pero la chica Granger había tenido una buena idea y comenzaba a considerarla una buena maestra. Si era capaz de sacrificar unas horas para tender a sus estudiantes seguramente llegaría a ser una buena profesora… le daba a la chica tenía un ligero reconocimiento, pero se dejaría matar antes de confesarlo.

Por otra parte, el profesor de pociones estaba conciente de que si en alguna materia los estudiantes necesitaban "horas de consulta" era en la suya. Tal vez por el miedo que él les inspiraba, tal vez por que eran realmente ineptos o tal vez por una combinación de ambos factores, los chicos no lograban aprender realmente de sus clases y eso le molestaba bastante, ¿y si él daba horas de consulta como hacía la castaña? Esa idea rondaba su mente cuando se dirigía a su despacho, lugar donde le llegó un pergamino por medio de la chimenea.

"_En vista de los buenos resultados que la profesora Hermione Granger tiene con su proyecto de 'horas de consulta', me permito sugerirles que consideren la posibilidad de abrir espacios similares en sus horarios y así atender a la población estudiantil que requiere horas extra de trabajo. Estoy segura de que esto será una gran experiencia para todos._

_Minerva McGonagall_"

Y ese fue el detonante del sentido de contradicción del profesor de pociones.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Casi sin darse cuenta, los jueves en la tarde se instituyó como el espacio oficial de las horas de consulta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos los profesores comenzaron a atender a sus estudiantes ese día y ellos consideraron muy natural que los jueves en la tarde nadie tuviera horario de clases y así pudieran asistir a los despachos de sus profesores a hacer las preguntas que no querían hacer delante de sus compañeros. Todos los profesores recibían estudiantes, menos uno: Severus Snape.

El profesor de pociones pasaba la tarde de los jueves investigando pociones nuevas, o al menos eso hacía hasta ese jueves en particular. Ante el asombro de Snape alguien llamó a su puerta ese día cerca de las tres de la tarde.

– ¡Adelante! –más bramó que dijo.

– Buenas tardes profesor –dijo la voz de su castaña compañera de funciones– ¿cómo se encuentra?

Vale aclarar que Hermione Granger había intentado ser amable con él desde su ingreso al cuerpo docente de Hogwarts, aunque el profesor no se lo ponía nada sencillo; pero ella había optado por ignorar los desplantes que él le hacía y seguir siendo amable con él. Snape había terminado por aceptar las frases de la chica y simplemente limitarse a no contestarle.

– Veo que está ocupado –dijo Hermione, ignorando que él no le había respondido– así que no tardaré mucho…

– Eso sería sorprendente… –murmuró él sin volver a verla.

– Hay un chico que viene a consulta conmigo todos los jueves, pero sus preguntas siempre terminan refiriéndose a pociones –dijo ella y al no obtener reacciones siguió con su discurso– no me quejo de atender al chico, pero tendría mayores avances si le preguntara a usted en lugar de a mí.

– Estamos de acuerdo con eso… –dijo él sin volver a verla.

– ¿Recibirá a Jaime Cook en hora de consulta? –le preguntó ella de sopetón.

– ¡No! –contestó prontamente él mirándola fijamente a los ojos– no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo con un chico que no es capaz de seguir instrucciones.

Jaime Cook era un chico de tercer año con tanto potencial para las pociones como Neville Longbotton y con una propensión a los accidentes casi comparable a ese mismo chico.

– Pero él necesita sus respuestas, no las mías –insistió ella.

– No lo haré, el chico no tiene ninguna facultad para las pociones.

– ¡No es eso! –dijo la chica perdiendo un poco de su control– es solo que usted intimida.

– ¿No me irá a decir que yo la intimido profesora? –dijo con sorna y sonriendo levemente.

– ¡Claro que no! yo no soy fácilmente intimidable –dijo seriamente– ¡pero los chicos sí!

– Entonces no merecen aprender a hacer pociones. Para esto ocupan poder centrarse completamente en su tarea sin nada que los distraiga… Cook no lo logrará…

– ¡Le apuesto que lo haría si tuviera atención individual! –casi gritó la castaña.

– ¡Pues désela usted! –le respondió él casi en un susurro, lo cuál la enfureció aun más.

– ¡Lo haré! –gritó– no dude que lo haré y Jaime Cook aprobará pociones aunque sea lo último que haga en esta escuela –agregó tan en susurros como su interlocutor.

– ¡Bien! –dijo Snape. Hermione comenzó a caminar furiosa hacia la puerta, hasta que escuchó a Snape decir– aceptaré su apuesta…

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se volteó hacia el profesor de pociones.

– ¿Cuál apuesta? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos para mirarlo.

– Usted dijo que apostaba a que Cook aprobaría conmigo si tenía atención individual; usted le da esa atención y yo acepto su apuesta…

– Esta tergiversando mis palabras…

– ¿En serio? Creí entender que estaba planteándome un reto, señorita Granger –dijo acercándose a ella– pero ya los Gryffindor no son lo que eran… antes tenían palabra…

– ¿A sí? –dijo ella acercándose aun más a él– pues tendrá que pagar, Snape.

– ¿Snape?, ¿ya no es profesor? –dijo burlón– parece que avanzamos, señorita Granger… ¿qué le parece una cena?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, definitivamente la escena era surrealista… ¿qué intentaba Snape?, ¿estaría bajo algún embrujo?

– No me mire así –dijo burlándose nuevamente– hace mucho tiempo que no como una comida preparada al estilo muggle… estoy seguro de que usted es excelente cocinera. El menú lo dejo de su elección y para asegurarme que no intentará envenenarme deberá comer conmigo.

Severus Snape seguía ignorando a la chica mientras se imaginaba la cena que comería cuando Cook reprobara su materia.

– No se haga ilusiones con esa cena –dijo ella mirándolo furiosa– ¡yo no hago de cocinera de nadie!

– No veo de qué se preocupa, señorita Granger, usted asegura que con atención individual Cook aprobará, así que no veo el problema para aceptar mis términos para la apuesta…

– ¡Cook aprobará! No lo dude –aseguró ella– y cuando eso suceda ¡motivará a sus estudiantes para que asistan a horas de consulta con usted! –gritó ella dando un portazo al salir.

Snape no pudo seguir trabajando con la poción que tenía en su caldero. Acababa de abrir un portillo que le preocupaba. Prácticamente había arrinconado a esa castaña a sostener una apuesta con él y eso era más de lo que se había relacionado con nadie más a lo largo de muchos años.

Además, le preocupaban otros detalles, por ejemplo el extraño efecto de recordar el color rojo de las mejillas de Hermione Granger al gritar enojada, o rememorar constantemente el particular brillo de los ojos de la chica cuando estaba apasionada con un tema… ¿Estaría enfermo? Sí, seguramente era eso.

El único problema era que Severus Snape ignoraba la gravedad de su mal.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Durante meses, Hermione Granger estuvo atendiendo a Jaime Cook en horas de consulta. El chico era realmente malo en pociones, por más interés que Hermione pusiera en sus tutorías, el chico era muy inseguro y sus pociones siempre se malograban a causa de sus torpezas. Tenía que admitir que Snape tenía razón: Jaime no tenía talento para las pociones.

Además, Hermione se percataba del mal ambiente que estaba creando entre los maestros. Su enojo con Snape era más que evidente, al menos de su parte, pues él como nunca fue muy expresivo mantenía el mismo comportamiento con ella que había mantenido desde su incorporación al claustro.

Poco a poco, la chica fue haciéndose conciente de que su enojo era nocivo para todos así que comenzó a no ignorar tanto al profesor, pero no necesariamente a incluirlo en sus conversaciones.

Esa tarde en particular, Hermione hablaba con la profesora Sproud acerca de un ingrediente de pociones que debía usar Jaime Cook para lograr la poción de levitación.

– Debe tratarlo con cuidado –decía la mujer muy seriamente– la planta es delicada y los cortes torpes echan a perder su efecto.

– Bien –decía Hermione– veré que logra hacer ese chico…

– Dele un cuchillo de uña de veela –dijo una voz tremendamente grave a sus espaldas– si con eso no lo logra, no lo hará nunca… –agregó mientras se cerraba la puerta tras su salida.

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia la puerta como si hubiera salido por ella Minerva McGonagall vestida de Winnie Pooh.

– ¿Snape me dio un consejo? –se atrevió a preguntar retóricamente la castaña.

– Parece que sí…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Situaciones como esa se presentaron en otras ocasiones. A veces durante la hora de la comida, otras veces después de una reunión de profesores convocada por la directora o incluso durante una visita al pueblo mágico. En todas ellas Hermione ganaba un consejo de experto que le ayudaba a enseñarle a Jaime Cook: calderos más gruesos para pociones con escamas de dragón, cucharones de madera para mover el pelo de marta, orquillas de cabello para sostener la piel de boa brasileña y muchos más.

Era por eso que Hermione Granger estaba cada vez más confundida. ¿Era posible entender a Severus Snape? Había apostado con ella a que no lograba hacer que Cook aprobara. Casi la había obligado a preparar al chico para que lograra aprobar el examen, aún cuando era un desastre y sus posibilidades eran casi nulas; y lo estaba logrando… pero con los consejos de Snape.

¿No eran rivales en esa contienda? Hermione estaba confundida… las ayudas que recibía de su compañero le gustaban, él era un genio con las pociones y sus sugerencias estaban logrando que ella misma mejorara en esa área.

¿Por qué la estaba ayudando? Él no había querido dar horas de consulta, así que no tenía sentido que la ayudara a ganarle una apuesta en la que él tendría que sacrificar sus jueves por la tarde para pagar la deuda.

¿Sería que, después de pensar fríamente las cosas, había decidido que no quería cenar con ella? Ese pensamiento fue como una puñalada. No por que pensara que perdería la apuesta, si no por que significaba que no quería tener que soportarla ni siquiera durante una cena.

De todas maneras, cada vez Hermione estaba menos temerosa de fallar. Jaime no era un as en pociones, pero tenía posibilidades de aprobar; claro, si no era intimidado por la presencia de su profesor titular de la materia durante la prueba…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Severus Snape estaba hecho un lío. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cada vez era menos capaz de comprenderse a sí mismo. Era cierto que en algún momento había notado la brillantez de Granger al proponer las horas de consulta, pero también sabía que no iba a darlas solo porque a esa mujer, que ahora era directora, se le ocurría que era una "gran experiencia para todos". Pero, ¡qué caray! Seguramente sí que era una gran experiencia… y admitía que esto lo había llevado a aconsejar, a su manera, a la joven Granger; si él perdía la apuesta, seguramente que nadie se extrañaría de que pagara su deuda.

Hasta el momento, Snape había logrado convencerse con esa teoría; pero en el fondo el sabía que era una verdad a medias. ¿Había aconsejado a Granger solo para tener la oportunidad de dar hora de consulta? o ¿en el fondo solo quería ayudarla y hacer que le brillaran nuevamente los ojos? Tenía como argumento a su favor que si perdía la apuesta también perdería la cena… así que era imposible que algún ánimo de ayudar a esa "niña consentida de McGonagall" estuviera involucrado en su proceder; ¿cierto?

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo… ¡odiaba tener que perderse esa cena! Pero más iba a odiar las extrañas conversaciones que sostenía con su compañera profesora…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* _Flashback_ *º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

– Me parece que se equivoca profesor –dijo Hermione Granger con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia– el ajenjo no puede mezclarse si el caldero está demasiado frío, debe haber estado a unos 180º al menos 20 minutos.

– ¿En serio? –le respondió Snape– lea la página 2 753 de "Pociones curativas de alto nivel" de Joan Blair, señorita Granger.

Ella se levantó velozmente y salió del salón de profesores en el que él escribía tranquilamente. Unos minutos después, entraba como una tromba con un libro en sus manos…

– ¡Es imposible que se sepa de memoria este libro! –dijo poniéndolo en el escritorio que él usaba.

– Por supuesto que no me lo sé –dijo él colocando la pluma en el tintero y mirándola fijamente– lo consulté esta mañana –explicó sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó la chica sonriendo y enfrascándose en la lectura del detalle que él le había mencionado.

El libro indicaba que ciertos ingredientes podían incluirse a temperaturas más bajas si primero se rociaban con aceite mineral, pero debía agregar tres gotas de limón para eliminar el efecto colateral. Este dato podía serle de mucha ayuda con Jaime…

Snape no pudo regresar a su tarea de actualizar sus notas personales. Su mirada estaba completamente concentrada en ver leer a su antigua alumna…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* Fin del _flashback_ *º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Realmente iba a extrañar los periódicos encuentros que tenían en los diferentes lugares de reunión de los profesores. Se había hecho costumbre que terminaran encontrándose al menos cada dos días y siempre terminaba revelándole algún pequeño secreto que le permitiera formar mejor al insoportable Cook.

Extrañamente, las últimas semanas los comentarios de ambos los habían llevado a hablar también de aplicaciones de las pociones y de las experiencias extrañas que habían vivido para preparar alguna.

Vale decir que Snape ignoraba que su alumna había preparado la poción multijugos a la tierna edad de 12 años y esta información lo había sorprendido; tanto que se preguntaba cómo había conseguido la receta, los ingredientes y el lugar apropiado para hacerla si en ese momento estudiaba en Hogwarts. Fue una suerte para la chica que Snape no se tomara la molestia de sacar cuentas y unir los cabos…

Él iba a extrañar esa especie de relación, lo que no sabía, es que ella también lo haría.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Ya estaban los resultados. Hermione Granger estaba decepcionada. Nunca había tenido verdaderas esperanzas de que él aprobara con honores, pero estaba casi segura de que lograría al menos llegar al límite inferior de aprobación. Aún no se había publicado las notas, pero había visto la hoja de calificaciones que Snape había dejado en una de las mesas del salón de profesores… solo le había bastado una ojeada por encima a ese papel para darse cuenta de que Jaime no lo había logrado.

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, Hermione salió de Hogwarts y compró todo lo necesario para cocinar una cena para dos al estilo muggle. Después de toda la mañana de compras y toda la tarde cocinando, Hermione envió un mensaje a la chimenea de Severus Snape…

"_Lo espero a las 8 en punto en mi despacho. Sea puntual…"_

Hermione Granger

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

La cena fue deliciosa y también… un poco silenciosa.

Hermione era una gran cocinera y Snape un excelente comensal. Ningún platillo que le fue servido se despreció.

– Delicioso –dijo al terminar el plato principal.

– Me alegra que le gustara –dijo ella seriamente.

Snape la miró sin decir palabra, pero su gesto indicaba que le divertía la situación en que se encontraba la chica. Los postres fueron nuevamente silenciosos, pero la tensión crecía por momentos.

– ¿Por qué no lo dice de una vez? –soltó ella de pronto sin levantar la voz "¡debería decir ya que estaba en lo correcto y yo equivocada!" pensó.

– ¿Perdón? –dijo ignorando deliberadamente el exabrupto de la chica.

– ¡Qué lo diga! –dijo ella con los ojos brillantes… él no podía negar que la visión era impresionante.

– ¿Qué quiere que diga? –preguntó tranquilamente y sin levantar un ápice el volumen de su voz– lo único que puedo decir ahora es que todo estaba delicioso…

Hermione simplemente no lo escuchó, estaba un poco molesta; ella se había esforzado mucho y Jaime también, ¡incluso había usado las recomendaciones que Snape le dio! Si ella misma no hubiera probado que eran de fiar, habría pensado que eran trampas para que el chico fallara, pero no era así… todas las sugerencias del profesor habían sido adecuadas…

Lo que más molestaba a la chica era su orgullo herido. Ella estaba segura de poder enseñar a cualquier chico sin importar la materia en estudio… pero no era así ¡era una mala profesora! y lo sabía por que hasta Neville habría podido aprobar si hubiese tenido tantas oportunidades…

– ¡Que me equivoqué!

Quitándose la servilleta del regazo, se limpió los labios y dio por concluida la cena. Miró a Hermione seriamente y dijo:

– ¿Por qué tendría que decir eso?

– ¿Cómo que "por qué"? –dijo ella colocando, sin fijarse, su propia servilleta en el plato que había utilizado– ¡usted sabe muy bien por qué! Jaime no pudo aprobar… ¡no lo logré! Debo ser la peor profesora que ha pisado Hogwarts…

– Señorita Granger… –intentó interrumpirla sin éxito.

– …pero claro, yo estaba segura de que lo lograría, Jaime había estudiado tanto y se había esforzado más que cualquiera…

– Señorita Granger… –intentó interrumpirla nuevamente alzando un poco más la voz, junto con una mano que ella no vio.

– …¡debe estar tan triste! Pero verá que el próximo año va a lograrlo –dijo mirándolo– yo me voy a encargar de…

– ¡No señorita Granger! –dijo él levantando más la voz.

– ¿No? ¡No puede impedírmelo! Es increíble que… –dijo frunciendo el seño.

– No voy a impedírselo –dijo logrando interrumpir la avalancha de palabras que se cernía sobre él– lo que digo es que usted no va a encargarse porque lo haré yo.

– ¿Usted? –se extrañó ella– ¿por qué va a querer hacerlo?

– ¿Cómo que "por qué"? yo siempre pago mis deudas –dijo levantando una ceja y mirándola divertido– además, no será difícil, ese chico sabe más de pociones que cualquier compañero de su mismo año, así que no habrá problema…

– ¿Cómo? no entiendo… Jaime reprobó el examen…

– ¡Qué dice! Cook tuvo sus problemas en la prueba, pero consiguió aprobar. Solo hace falta que se entere de que él puede hacerlo y deje los nervios en su sala común…

– …espere… –intentó interrumpirlo ella.

– …verá que consigue aprobar fácilmente este año que viene –dijo él levantándose.

– ¿Dónde va? –dijo ella– Jaime estaba reprobado, lo vi en la lista que usted dejó en la sala de profesores… –Snape se volvió a mirarla, pues ya estaba al lado de la puerta del despacho dispuesto a retirarse.

– ¿La que estaba en el escritorio? –preguntó y ella asintió– esa era el registro previo a la prueba… ya con la calificación correspondiente Cook aprobó –abrió la puerta y salió.

Ella estaba impactada. Jaime había aprobado. Una mezcla de alegría y confusión la estaba embargando, debía buscar a Jaime para felicitarlo… entonces alguien llamó a su puerta.

– ¿Profesora Granger? –preguntó una carita regordeta asomando por la entrada.

– ¡Jaime! Felicidades, supe que aprobaste Pociones…

– Sí, la estuve buscando en la tarde para contarle y darle las gracias, pero no la pude localizar…

– Estuve un poco ocupada –dijo recordando que había cocinado todo el día para la cena en pago de su apuesta.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Ahora ella estaba un poco molesta. Snape había aceptado la cena aunque ella había ganado la apuesta, esto no dejaba de parecerle mezquino de parte del profesor. ¡Se había aprovechado de su confusión! Bueno, ¡por lo menos había intentado un par de veces mantener una conversación agradable con ella durante la velada!

¿Por qué había aceptado la cena?, es más ¿qué razón creería él que imperaba para que ella le invitara a cenar? Él no parecía conciente de que ella estaba invitándolo sin saber que había perdido la apuesta. Él sabía que ella había ganado y no se inmuto porque ella lo invitara a cenar…

Hermione dio otra vuelta más en su cama y se sentó. Estaba visto que le iba a ser imposible dormir con tantas ideas rondando su cabeza. ¿Y si iba a preguntarle sus razones? ¡No! Si iba a esas horas hasta el despacho de Snape no lo encontraría y, probablemente, él creería que estaba loca por importunarlo a esas horas de la noche. Lo mejor era esperar a la mañana siguiente…

En su habitación, Severus Snape tomaba una copa y escuchaba algo de música. El insomnio era su compañero en esos momentos… desde que llegó a la cena que la señorita Granger le había preparado confirmó sus sospechas… ella ignoraba que había ganado la apuesta.

Esa mañana él había dejado las notas de sus estudiantes sobre una mesa del salón de profesores. Sabía que era una broma de mal gusto, pero ¿por qué tenía alguien que revisar papeles ajenos? El que creyera que esas eran las notas finales de sus estudiantes habría hecho una mala deducción debido al momento del año en que se encontraban, pero sería su equivocación. Obviamente lo había hecho con la intención de que **ella** las viera. Pero, ¿por qué surgió ese interés de cenar con ella? Había una respuesta obvia, pero no quería aceptarla… la chica era inteligente, especial e incluso atractiva, pero él siempre había pasado de esos detalles, su objetivo nunca había sido conquistar o ser conquistado por alguien… ¡y había sucedido!

Bueno, realmente no creía que ella lo hubiera conquistado a propósito, pero era un hecho que lo había conseguido. No estaba seguro si se debía a sus cualidades intelectuales mezcladas con las físicas, o a su entusiasmo por la enseñanza combinada con su obstinación o si simplemente le había llegado el momento de volver a abrir su corazón a alguien…

El problema principal era que ignoraba si eso podría llegar a ser una realidad. La señorita Granger había actuado toda la velada como si esperara una pelea con él. Había evitado la confrontación durante toda la noche, y habría logrado salir airoso si ella no hubiera sacado el tema a la hora del postre…

Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó un suave toque en la puerta de su despacho. Como sus habitaciones están ubicadas tras el despacho escuchó perfectamente los nudillos que golpeaban a su puerta y la suave y dulce voz de Hermione Granger preguntando si se encontraba allí.

Aunque podía ignorarla y hacerla creer que dormía plácidamente, se levantó prontamente y atravesó las dos habitaciones hasta la puerta.

– Señorita Granger –dijo encontrándose con ella frente a frente al abrir la puerta– es un poco tarde para una visita social…

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó a bocajarro sin permitir al profesor de Pociones terminar su recibimiento.

– ¿"Por qué"? es obvio que a esta hora usted debería estar durmiendo, en lugar de hacer una visita a las habitaciones de un compañero de trabajo –contestó él ignorando la obvia referencia a su accionar del día y moviéndose levemente para permitirle a la chica ingresar a su despacho.

– ¡Sabe que no me refiero a eso! –dijo entrando y encarándose molesta nuevamente con él.

Hermione llegó hasta las mazmorras envuelta en un caliente abrigo, pero la temperatura que encontró no era tan baja como imaginaba, con un vistazo se percató del por qué. En la prisa por abrir la puerta, el profesor dejo abierta la comunicación entre sus habitaciones y el despacho… era obvio que él no estaba durmiendo (al igual que ella…), la chimenea, la música, y la copa cerca del cómodo sillón le mostraron que él estaba desvelado.

– Veo que no lo desperté –aseguró volviendo a mirarlo– aun no contesta mi pregunta –repitió deteniéndose a unos pasos de él.

– Es cierto –dijo cerrando la puerta del despacho y dirigiéndose a hacer lo mismo con la puerta de sus aposentos– ¿realmente quiere saberlo?

Ella asintió. Lo seguía con la mirada y sabía que no había visto su movimiento de cabeza, así que habló nuevamente.

– Sí, quiero saberlo –dijo con voz firme.

– Entonces ya somos dos… –dijo encarándola nuevamente.

Se miraron por un rato sin decir ninguna palabra.

– Usted sabía que Jaime había aprobado… cuando dejó la hoja en el salón de profesores –aseguró ella– ¿por qué?

– Sé a qué se refiere cuando me pregunta el por qué –aclaró sin variar el tono usado hasta el momento– Cook aprobó el curso desde ayer… y por supuesto yo lo sabía.

– No lo comprendo, ¿quería hacerme creer que era una mala profesora? –preguntó acercándosele– ¿era eso?, ¿una vieja rencilla de cuando era una insufrible estudiante? o ¿simplemente quería torturarme por placer?

Snape la miraba atentamente, debido a sus recientes descubrimientos acerca de la joven estaba altamente receptivo a sus palabras, gestos y acciones. Sus ojos no estaban brillantes, como en otras ocasiones, ahora estaban apagados y con un ligero toque de angustia… era interesante todo lo que podían informar esos ojos si se les miraba con atención.

– Ninguna de esas opciones pasaron por mi mente, señorita Granger. Considero que es usted una gran profesora y le confieso que estoy ansiando poner en práctica las "Horas de consulta". Además, no le guardo ningún rencor respecto a su época de sabelotodo, era interesante tenerla en clase, una especie de reto. Respecto a torturarla… no, no consideré en ningún momento que usted pudiera pensar que cenar conmigo se podría clasificar como tortura, pero veo que aun puede sorprenderme, señorita –una especie de melancólica sonrisa surgió en los labios del profesor de pociones, pero murió casi al nacer– lamento que tuviera que soportar mi presencia por tantos minutos, no volverá a ocurrir.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla cuando ella volvió a hablar.

– No me refería a la cena –dijo en un murmullo– me refería a Jaime, aunque le cueste creerlo fue terrible pensar que no había logrado la meta.

Él se detuvo en seco a escucharla y su mano quedó sobre la manija de la puerta.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo? –volvió a preguntar– ¿Realmente no va a decírmelo? Estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí hasta averiguarlo.

– Eso podría ser mucho tiempo –contestó el suavemente.

– No me importa –aseguró– tengo que saberlo.

Alejándose de la puerta, Snape se acercó y quedó a muy pocos centímetros de ella. Su mirada era intensa y sus ojos brillaban.

– Tal vez simplemente quería cenar con usted.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero poco a poco una leve sonrisa nació en sus labios. Ese hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Ella lo admiraba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y, secretamente, deseaba que él notara su presencia de alguna manera. Por lo tanto, la revelación de esa oración le llegaba como un regalo de Navidad anticipado.

– No creo ser tan buena cocinera como para eso –dijo sonriendo más abiertamente.

– Se equivoca, es una excelente cocinera –aseguró él mirándola más intensamente que antes.

Una extraña sonrisa salió del profesor de pociones y ambos supieron que eso era el inicio de algo mucho más importante que el nacimiento de la práctica de horas de consulta para los estudiantes o del hábito del profesor de Pociones de cenar una vez por semana con la profesora de Transformaciones.

Unos meses después, la directora de Hogwarts y el retrato del director anterior miraban con agrado la extraña pareja formada por sus pupilos.


End file.
